Double en Tundra
by Ms.Bond
Summary: Looking for an Answer, Bella seeks solitude in the one place she never expects to find what she's looking for. Will a life changing experience sway her or will she follow her heart? A Winter o/s 4 my Frumpy & dedicated to my wonderful betas, just because.
1. Chapter 1

This o/s was written for my wonderful wifey frumpy_v who has been so patiently waiting for that lemon in BB that is just not ready to arrive yet. So my love, Merry Christmas...this ones for you, enjoy!

And for all my super wonderful betas, bbwraven, casket4tears and my sista of the DPS.

Special, special, special thanks to Tilly Whitlock... you rock my fucking socks off and I will ALWAYS fan girl you. Big sloppy kisses to you for all your advise and help (commas, *cough cough* I so owe you!)! Also to my Sista of the DPS, I'm glad u were here with me for my very FIRST lemon! Your help, words and support have been invaluable. My darling, in the words of Clariee Belcher from Steel Magnolias, "Ya know I love ya more than my luggage."

TruMarine, I Love you my darling other wifey. I'm sending Brawneyward over for you as soon as you finish reading this. Yes?

When I started this it was meant to be a o/s, I had a start and an end but as I wrote I discovered that I LOVED these characters and they had so much more to say...I can't say a definitive yes or no if I will continue this, but there is hope...It was my first shot at fluff so I hope I did it justice.

So, Merry Christmas (or whatever you may celebrate) to you all!!

As always the characters all belong to SM and I love her so much for them!

****************

Anytime I envisioned or imagined my life flashing before my eyes, it was images flashing in bits and pieces. The little tidbits of joy in my life that I cherished and loved. I was happy as I was dying and that I felt no pain. There was nothing but bliss and knowing that what where I was and the choices I made were right, just as they were meant to be. Instead what I saw was something akin to a film strip, but instead of flashes of joy, what I saw, were bits of regret in my life, with my friends and what could have been.

When I walked out of my cabin this morning to take a walk in the snow, I never imagined I would be here now laying on the ground, being buried by the falling snow in the Alaskan tundra. I thought back to two weeks ago and wondered to myself why I even had the silly idea to take this vacation to begin with. I could feel the wind rushing over me, beating against my face, making it feel raw and chapped, my teeth were chattering from the intense cold and my body was shaking so badly, trying to use its defense mechanism and to warm me as best as it could. I tried my hardest to cover myself but I had been in the cold for hours, and the moment I stopped moving, stopped creating that internal heat, I got even colder. I was quickly running out of energy. I stumbled through the wilderness as far as I could before collapsing into a heap on the cold snow covered ground. Now I was just waiting, waiting to go to sleep, waiting for the end.

My friends, family, everyone close to me had screamed warning bells at me not to take this vacation alone, saying it was too dangerous to cut myself off from society completely, but I had craved the need to be alone, to be with myself. Jake called it another one of my hair brained ideas, and I laughed it off like usual.

_"Bella, you know this is a bad idea. Anything could happen to you out there. At least take a friend with you, it would make me feel so much know how much I hate your hair brained ideas Bella, they are never anything but trouble." _

_I chuckled at Jake, shaking my head, "Jake, once again you're over reacting. I've vacationed by myself before and never had a problem, __nothing's__ going to happen to me and taking a friend is out of the question. That would completely defeat the purpose of me going in the first place. I need the alone time Jake, I need to sort some things out, and I just can't do that here."_

_Jake was always prone to overreacting, and he was getting a bit agitated by my refusal to comply with his request. "Then change your plans Bella, go to the beach. Hell if you want snow that bad then go to Colorado, they have plenty of it, but please can you not go all the way to Alaska?" _

_"I'm going to Alaska Jake, so could you please back off?" I said irritably. I hated being this way with Jake, but he was taking the protective syndrome a bit too far. "I've had this planned and paid for weeks. Look, I promise to check in with you on a daily basis, okay? But I'm not changing my plans so you can just stop with the trying?"_

_"Fine, but you better not miss one call Bella, every morning..AND evening!" Jake said fiercely._

_"Okay, okay...morning and evening, but that means you can't bother me during the day." Jake looked at me innocently and I wasn't buying it. "I mean it Jake, I need my time, it's important."_

For weeks I had felt I was missing something, or someone. I had always been content in my life, sure of myself, where I was going, what I was doing. My decisions had always been made rationally and with thought. I had not worked as hard as I have just to throw it all away on a bad decision. Needless to say, I was not one to take major risks. I was the kind of person that tried to get the most out of life and held out for the best. I never settled for anything _but_ the best. If it didn't feel right I didn't take it. It often made people pretty upset, but it was my life and I had to live with the consequences, right?

It was at this moment though, that for the first time in my life I began to have second thoughts. I lay here in the freezing snow, beginning to go numb, my voice going hoarse from yelling. There it was, the film strip, the reels of my life, my mistakes flashing before my eyes. Jake, what had I done?

Jake was such a good man. He had been chasing me for years trying to convince me that dating him was a sure fire win, to give him a chance but I had never felt anything more for him than a brotherly affection. I suppose I could have tried harder to feel much more than that, but deep down, I always knew he was not meant for me. I just never felt _it_ with him, but it never kept Jake from trying.

Jake had been there for me through some of the roughest parts of my life. I felt such helplessness after my father died and Jake had stepped in and been there for me, brought me out of my abyss. He was my rock when I thought I had nothing left, being there, asking the right questions, making arrangements and then after, keeping me company when I would have wallowed in my own misery until I was but a shell of myself. It was Jake that snapped me out of it, who taught me that I needed to go on and keep making my father proud and that everyday was a dedication to him.

After my father died, I took Jake's advise and went after my masters degree. Between taking courses at night and working a full time Marketing position during the day, I trudged through two and a half more years of school until I graduated. I was sad my father could not be there, but Jake was and it was a shining moment for me. If not for Jake, I never would have had the courage to continue.

Jake reminded me of who I was, the person my father taught me to be, the strong, determined, head strong woman that takes life by the balls. He reminded me of the spirit I once had, but was losing sight of. He had given me so much and I had shut him out, never seeing him for what he could truly be.

His face was like a movie projector in my mind, so beautiful, gentle, and always full of love. I could see him walking around the car to open my door and then helping me out, see the simple smile on his face or feel the brush of his hand across my cheek; I could see it all, and I felt so much remorse. All these things that I always took for granted because I did not feel, because I _thought_ he wasn't right. Here I was waiting for the _right_ person, and I was always so sure that person would come along if I was just patient enough. I should have just given Jake the chance. What if he _was_ the one and I was so caught up in us being friends that I was too stubborn to see it?

I made one last attempt at yelling, I knew I was out of fuel and it was so cold. I had stopped shivering quite some time ago and could barely move anymore. I slowly moved my hand into my coat pocket retrieving my phone and pushing it up through the snow toward my ear. Lifting my gloved, hand I pressed the send button, hoping for a signal, for something, calling the last person I had spoken to. Jake.

I could hear a faint voice coming out of the ear piece as the other end picked up. "Hello?...hello, Bella are you there?"

Mustering my last remaining ounce of strength, I murmured the last words I thought I would ever say alive, before passing into a deep sleep in the cold, wet snow. "Jake...I-I'm sorry..."

**********

I could hear faint music in the background, and I was no longer laying in the snow. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to take in my surroundings, everything was a blur and I felt so weak. My muscles ached like I had just finished running a marathon. I groaned trying to stretch and rid myself of some of the stiffness. It was too much and my arms dropped back to the bed, my eyes closing again, as I drifted off. I had only one thought, I had been given a second chance. _Jake..._

When I woke again things were much clearer. The music was gone and I could hear the crackling of what I thought was a fire. I now recognized that I was laying in a bed, whose I had no idea, but it was soft and warm and sure beat the cold I had been in before. I briefly wondered how long I had been here and who had found me, but I put that aside for the moment. I was still a bit stiff, but as I glanced around the room, I recognized a bottle of Advil on the bedside table alongside was a glass of water. I reached over took the bottle, shook out two pills and I drank them down with the water that was left. My head was pounding, so hopefully the medication would kick in soon.

Glancing around a bit more, I noticed that the room was warmly furnished in rustic colors and furniture. The walls looked as if they belonged to a log cabin, which made sense considering where I was. There was a chair along the far wall that had my clothing folded up and sitting on it. I lifted my arm noticing a long sleeve button down. Upon seeing it I reached under the covers in a panic feeling for my undergarments. My bra was missing but my panties were still intact. T_hank God whoever found me had the decency to leave THAT alone. How humiliating._

I slowly tried to sit up so I could take in more of my surroundings. After what seemed like a good five minutes of struggling, I managed to get myself into a sitting position and take the room in with much more detail. There was indeed a fire burning in the fireplace against front wall of the room and as I sat up I could feel the wonderful warmth against my face. I looked over to the right and saw that the bedroom door was opened and I could see into what looked to be a large living area with a wide expanse of windows showing the beautiful Alaskan wilderness. I was about to speak up, wondering if I would even have much of a voice when I heard footsteps coming toward the open doorway. What appeared before my eyes left me completely speechless, as I sat there with my mouth hanging wide open, all thoughts gone, my brain turned to complete mush.

The man standing before me had to be an angel. I wasn't alive, I _had_ died and this was my heaven, God help me if it was. My mind escaped me momentarily and I wondered if you could have casual sex in heaven, because the second I could regain control of myself, I was jumping this man. He looked to be about six foot tall with messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. I could see the chords standing out in the muscles of his forearms and thought to myself that this was a man that was not afraid of a little hard work. He had on a white filled t-shirt, washed out bluejeans and work boots. He was standing casually against the door frame with his thumbs hitched in the front pockets of his jeans and a slight smile played against his beautiful lips. I wanted to devour them, him...hell he didn't even have to speak, I'd do all the work. I'd take one for the team; _Bella Swan here, at your service! _Then he spoke...

"It's good to see you awake," he said with a friendly smile, "you had me scared there for a while."

I closed my wide open mouth and looked at him quizzically, in a raw voice I spoke. "What happened? Where am I? I thought for sure I was a goner, how did you find me? Did you find me or am I dreaming?" I said skeptically.

He chuckled for a moment before coming into the room and taking a seat in the empty chair by the door. "As I expected, you're full of questions, and I can answer them all, but please don't strain your voice, it's going to be a bit sore for a while. I imagine between the cold and you calling out for help, you may have pretty well used it up. First, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen and this is my home. We had a pretty big storm come in a couple days ago and I always turn on my ham radio in case of emergency. That's how I found you."

"What do you mean? How could you have found me with just a radio?" I asked with a scratchy voice. He was right, my throat was a bit sore.

I looked at him, puzzled, I was completely confused and he was making no sense. Maybe I needed to go back to sleep, and did he JUST say a couple days ago? How long had I been out?

"No, your not dreaming. It was your cell phone. If you hadn't made that last call, I never would have found you. The radio I have is rather old and occasionally it picks up cell phone frequencies and it just happened to pick yours up and I heard you. I wasn't even sure if you were in trouble but I heard the wind blowing in the phone and your voice was so weak that I took a chance and went out to look for you. I knew you had to be close or the radio wouldn't have picked up your signal. Believe it or not, I actually found you about fifty feet from the house, the snow must have been pretty blinding for you to not have seen it.

"I assumed you got lost in the snow because when I found you, you were about half buried in it. If it wasn't for you snow gear you may not have been so lucky. As it happens, I saw no signs of frostbite so I think you'll be able to keep all your limbs. You were really lucky Ms...?"

"Swan, my name is Bella Swan," I said hoarsely, holding out my hand and feeling a bit embarrassed to have put him through so much trouble. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks as he got up to take my hand.

Moving forward to the bed he took my hand, grasping it softly. I felt a jolt of familiarity course through my body. It was electrifying and had all my nerve endings tingling in excitement. I knew this man, I mean maybe I didn't _know_ him, but the feeling he gave me when our skin touched was something akin to fate. Like everything I went through, all my trials and tribulations were not for naught and they were leading me up to this moment. It was _him_... I found myself extremely conscious of his viral appeal. I wanted this man more then I had ever wanted any other, my heart rate accelerated and I sat back in the bed fully aware that not only was I in what I assumed his bed, but that I was also wearing his shirt. I reached up and brushed the sleeve of my right arm over my face. I could smell him through the fabric, the smell was fresh, woodsy, like the crisp air outside, it was a smell I would never forget.

Edward was clearly taken aback as well, peering at me intently. Maybe not so much as I was, but I could tell that my reaction spurred something within him as well. He sat on the edge of the bed, still holding my hand after shaking it. For the first time there was no feeling of uncomfortableness that I always got when dealing with men, even those whom I dated and actually let into my life. It differed from the feeling Jake gave me when he touched me. Jake was comforting, brotherly, affectionate. This was none of that. This was pure heat, a connection like none other, like when two pieces of a puzzle fit perfectly together, fusing to make one piece.

Edward blinked a bit and shook his head, as if he were clearing it, "Are you hungry? I fixed some lunch. I could bring it in here, or if you feel up to it you can come into the other room, get out of bed for a while? I could answer the rest of your questions then..."

It wasn't until Edward mentioned food that I realized how famished I was. As if on que my stomach started growling. Edward let out a laugh, "I guess that answers my question about the food."

"Yes, now that you mention it, I am rather hungry. If you don't mind the company out there, getting out of bed sounds fantastic. I feel like I've been laying still for weeks. I'm so sore."

"I wouldn't mind your company at all. As a matter a fact, I think I'd rather enjoy it. Hang on a second and let me go get you some sweat pants, I assume you don't want to put your jeans back on yet? They may be a bit uncomfortable with all your stiffness," Edward stated thoughtfully.

"Thank you, that would be great. I'm sorry to have put you through so much trouble. I'm sure you had better things to do with your time than take care of me," I said, still feeling like I was intruding.

"No trouble at all, Ms. Swan."

"Bella, please...call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella it is, and I'm Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father," he said smiling. "Now let me go get you those pants."

Edward left the room and I was alone with my thoughts again. Obviously I wasn't dead or in heaven, although I couldn't believe how lucky I was that Edward had found me, or that it was Edward at all. The way my luck had been running, I could have ended up in the cabin of a psychopath. However, I felt comfortable here, like nothing could go wrong and everything was going to be alright and all fall into place. This was, of course, would be where Jake would interject that I was being naive, that nothing like this ever worked out in any one's favor, and it would be doomed for failure. Surely I would find _something_ wrong...

_Jake! __Ohmigod!__! Jake!! _He had to be worried sick! I fumbled hurriedly with the covers, not taking into account that I was dressed in nothing but my panties and Edward's button down shirt. I scrambled as fast as I could, stumbled out of bed and nearly hit the floor. My legs were so weak that I could not sustain my balance, but Edward was coming through the door at that moment and he caught me just as I was about to hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

The jolt was there again as he wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me from falling. I could feel his breath in my hair, his face was so close to mine. His scent was intoxicating, there wasn't any trace of cologne, but rather, just like his shirt, the aroma of the outdoors, a fresh winter smell that lingered on him. It was crisp, clean and all male. I took in a sharp breath and willed my body to behave, trying to control my voice as to not make any noise. My hair fell into my face and I pulled my head back, peeking at him from behind my mask. Brushing my hair aside I rushed on, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize my legs would be so weak still, and I panicked."

"It's okay, I can understand. You've been through a lot, but I'm not going to hurt you, you have nothing to fear from me." Edward looked genuinely concerned that I was thinking badly of him. I could tell by the look on his face that the thought had pained him. I barely knew this man, but I wanted to erase that feeling, to make it go away and never come back. I needed him to understand that I did not fear him, but quite the opposite.

"No, NO!" I said alarmed that he thought I felt that way, "It's not that at all, I promise. Its just that..well you may think this seems silly, but I was supposed to check in with my friend, and if I have been here as long as I think I have, he must be worried sick. I tried calling him before, but I don't know what happened. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now," I murmured in a low voice.

Edward lifted me up and set me atop the bed, "I'm sorry Bella, but unfortunately until the storm passes we can't place any calls out. I can radio into the station that you're safe and maybe they can pass it on to your boyfriend that you're okay if he or anyone, for that matter calls in."

"Oh, no. Jake's just my friend who's a bit protective, that's all. If you wouldn't mind radioing it in, though, it would really make me feel better." I know I was still a bit fuzzy, but I could have sworn I saw a look of relief pass over Edward's face.

"Absolutely Bella. I'll go do that it in while you get dressed. Then I'll come back and get you and we can go into the other room and get some lunch. Sound good?"

"That sounds great." Edward left the room, closing the door behind him. I picked up the pants he had left for me to put on. There was a logo on the upper right pant leg that said University of Chicago Maroons. Surely he wasn't from Chicago. There was no way, it had to be a coincidence, maybe it was a gift. I put on the pants and slowly made my way around the bed searching for my bra. I grabbed it from the chair where it was folded and placed between my shirt and pants. I took my arms out of Edward's shirt sleeves quickly, and managed to get the bra on just before I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out, thankful that I had managed to get dressed just in time. He opened the door and peeked his head though.

"Are you ready to eat?" He asked me smiling. "I make the meanest tomato soup and grilled cheese this side of the Yukon."

"You bet, I'm famished."

**********

With Edward's arm around me to steady me from falling, we made our way into the large great room. Like the bedroom, it was decorated rustically and the windows I saw before stretched all the way across the expanse of the room. The view to the outside was breathtaking, the snow on the ground appeared to be a smooth blanket of perfect white, and the branch's of all the trees were covered in snow like something you would see on a Christmas card. Edward walked me over to the bar attached to an open kitchen that faced the great room and sat me down on one of the bar stools. He walked around the bar into the kitchen and lifted the lid off a pot, stirring the wonderful smelling soup. My mouth was salivating, I was so hungry. He ladled soup into two bowls and placed them both on the bar. As he turned back he opened the oven and pulled out a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches, putting one for each of us on two small plates and placing them beside the soup. Walking back around, he situated himself in the chair beside me.

"I hope the food is okay. I really just guessed at something neutral for lunch, hoping it would be okay."

"It's great Edward, perfect. I love grilled cheese and tomato soup. Thank you again for going to the trouble," I said apologetically, still feeling guilty.

"Bella, really, it's no trouble and I'm happy to help. I'm just thankful that I had the radio on or you would have froze to death for sure. Why don't you eat a bit, see if you don't feel a bit better afterward. Then I'll be happy to answer anymore questions you have."

It was amazing to me how understanding and attentive this man was being. I mean sure, he found me out in the snow, and brought me in to make sure I was going to be okay, but to extend so much and not seem put out in the least? I wondered for a moment if he had a girlfriend, or even a wife. He wasn't wearing a ring, but in this day in age, that was not at all unusual. I decided to make small talk until we were both finished with our meals.

I looked around the room for any indication of another person, namely a girlfriend, that may have had their personal items lying around. Seeing nothing, I foraged ahead, "How long have you lived out here? It seems so far from the city. Do you have family and friends that live out here, too?" I rambled on. "I only ask that because of the pants you gave me. They are from U of C, so I just wondered. I'm sorry if I'm being nosey."

"Actually, it's a great question. I'm originally from Chicago and I moved out here about five years ago, no logical reason really. I work for myself, so I can really go anywhere. I simply felt the need to get away, be alone and Alaska seemed like the perfect place. My family all still lives in Chicago and I usually fly in for the Christmas holiday. Unfortunately with this weather, I may have to skip that this year." Shock and complete relief filtered through my body; this was so ironic, eerie even. I had lived in Chicago for years and never run into this man. I wished I had, but I guessed that fate was playing a funny game with us. Leaving me to drift off in the snow to finally meet someone, and in Alaska of all places.

"It's funny you mention that you're from Chicago," I said in a soft voice, looking up at him. "I moved there right out of high school to go to college and have been there ever since. I went back to school three years ago to finish my masters degree. I've had it about 6 months now."

"You live in Chicago?" he said, in a completely bewildering voice.

"I do, for the last 8 years I have." I was holding my breath. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he seemed completely unsure if he should or not.

"Bella, can I ask you a question? And feel free to not answer if you don't want too." I nodded my head, giving him the signal to continue. "Do you believe in fate, that we are pre-destined?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "I believe that we are all free to make our own choices, that we create our own luck and happiness, but I also believe that everything happens for a reason. I don't know if you call that fate, or faith but..."

Edward hesitated, looking at me intently "I _do_ believe in fate, and I believe I was _meant_ to find you in the snow, that you _are_ where you are supposed to be. I'm sorry if that sounds a little creepy, but the moment I saw you covered in the snow outside, I just knew. You're supposed to be here, we were supposed to meet. Does that sound crazy?"

I felt a rush of relief course through me. I wasn't going crazy and more importantly he felt it too. "No, actually it doesn't. Ever since you walked into that room, It's, I can't explain it in words. I know we just met, I've been talking to you for all of what, an hour? But I felt as if I've know you all my life, I-," I looked down at my lap as I started to say the next words, feeling as if I needed a bigger push, a bit more courage before I looked him in he eye and said them out loud. "I think I've been waiting for you...I know I've been looking for you." As I said the last of my confession I looked at him, seeing no disdain or question in his brilliant green eyes. "Have you ever felt as if something were missing from your life, something vital that makes you whole, that completes you?"

Edward didn't answer. Before I had time to contemplate what that meant, he had reached forward and pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips onto mine. My hands instantly reached up and threaded into his hair. I heard a low growl emit from the back of his throat which fueled my fire. Every bit of remorse I had been feeling for Jake left me at that moment. Feeling Edward's lips on mine, breathing in his scent, feeling his arms around me, it was like being welcomed back home after a long journey.

Edward pulled back, a look of shame distorting his features. He dropped his hands from around me and starting moving back, "Bella, I am so sorry, I never meant to-"

"No," I said shaking my head. "Please don't, I mean, don't go, don't stop. I can't remember the last time I've felt so at home, so alive. You've awoken something inside of me that I thought would never exist. Please don't take this the wrong way, I mean, this isn't something I've ever done before, but for some reason I just know that you're different and that this isn't going to end up being some winter fling. Please tell me if I'm wrong. Am I wrong to feel this way, _is_ it just me?"

"Oh God no," Edward rushed out, "I just didn't want you to think-"

"Lets not think for a while, okay? I have lived my entire life thinking, making decisions based upon what was right for me. I have missed so much and I don't want to think now. I don't want to miss another moment. I just want to feel, to be. Will you feel with me Edward, will you make me feel?" At that moment I had one thing on my mind, and one thing only. I had passed up so much in life trying to play it safe. For the first time ever I wanted to let go of it all, to be free and make decisions on feeling rather then logic. I wanted Edward more than anything. It was the biggest feeling of sexual empowerment I had ever felt, and I didn't want to let it go.

Reaching forward, I grasped the back of Edward's neck and pulled him towards me. He moved easily, freely letting me take the lead. I moved my head in toward his, tilting it slightly and brushed my lips on his. Once, twice, three times, softly and lightly. I peeked my tongue out from between my lips, running it along his lower lip, tasting him, reveling in the softness of his mouth. I lightly nipped at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth slightly and pressing my lips on his I kissed him. Not being able to resist I let my tongue begin to explore, in search of his. His taste was intoxicating and his tongue touching mine sent shivers of desire down my spine. I could tell Edward was straining to hold back and in the urgency of his kiss, sent new spirals of of ecstasy through me, leaving my mouth burning with fire. He pulled back slighty and brushed his mouth over mine as he spoke. "I want you Bella. Please tell me if you don't want this and I'll stop, but if you don't say so now, I'm going to carry you into my bedroom and make love to you...my God, you don't know how long I've waited for you. Where have you been..."

"_I've_ been waiting for _you_," I whispered, and with those words he picked me up and carried me into another room. This one had similar decor as the rest of the house, with a massive four post bed that he laid me in the center of. As he towered over me, he strategically lifted my shirt and kissed the bare flesh between the bottom of my sweats and my shirt. I couldn't disguise my body's reaction to his touch as I instinctively arched forward, silently begging for more. Splaying his hands on my waist, he kissed the flesh below my ribcage, nipping and nibbling on my skin.

Slowly, he reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt and I propped myself up on my elbows. As the shirt parted open,it revealed my tender skin. My breasts the only thing keeping me the shirt from falling off my shoulders. I arched my neck back thrusting forward slightly. He starting at the base of my bellybutton and slowly worked his way up, placing tiny kisses on my skin until he reached the apex between my breasts. Reaching up he opened the front clasp of my bra and moved the material aside revealing part of my body I rarely let anyone see. He lowered his head taking my taunt nipple into his mouth, his tongue caressing my sensitive swollen bud, I could not control my outcry of ecstasy. His hand moved gently, outlining the circle of my breast, before taking my nipple between his fingers and rolling it. Not wanting to give more attention to one side than the other, he moved his head and took my other breast into his mouth. His tongue flicking rapidly across my nipple, sending tingles of delight throughout my entire body. I placed my hands in his hair, holding his head in place as I cried out, wanting more.

He reached down with his free hand, exploring the sensitive skin leading down to my heat. Softly he brushed his fingers along my body until he reached the top of my pants. Untying the string that helped to hold them up, his hand disappeared beneath my pants and began a lust arousing exploration of my flesh. His finger touched my swollen clit, flicking at first and the rubbing tiny circles over it. The heat that consumed my body made me buck under his hands. Slowly he inserted one finger and then two, moving them, finding the sensitive spot that would drive me over the edge. I moaned aloud in erotic pleasure. I had never in my life had anyone that could make feel this way, and I tried my best to hold onto it before falling over the edge.

"Come for me Bella. I want to see your face as I take you over. I want to see you writhe in pleasure at my hand." His voice was soft and low, so sexy and so full of passion. In which that alone would have done me in, but coupled with the words he spoke I was lost, done, and I came as he continued to move his fingers inside me, continuing to rub my clit until I was finished. Bringing his hand out of my pants he raised it to his mouth and licked my essence off his finger. "Sweet Jesus Bella, you taste so good."

I was speechless, never had anything like this been done to me. Watching him lick me off of him had completely aroused me again, and I was reaching for him before I had time to stop and think. Pulling his head back to mine, I kissed him, tasting myself on his lips, on his tongue. I moaned with pleasure. Lowering my hands, I moved them to the bottom of his shirt and pulled up. I needed to see his flesh, feel his bare skin on mine. His hand lowered at the same time, pushing down my pants until they fell to the floor.

I trailed my fingers up and down the bare flesh of his back, while my other hand made steady progress unbuttoning his jeans. When I had them undone he reached down pushing them, he finished kicking them off and lowered himself onto me, I felt my breasts crushing into the hardness of his firm chest. Reaching over and taking my hand he guided it to himself. I wrapped my fingers around his length, slowly moving my hand up and down as best as I could between our bodies. His shaft was hard and long and I knew just from the feel of it, I was not to be disappointed. He continued assaulting my lips, and turned us onto our sides, his hand moving downward, skimming the side of my body to my thigh; the touch hurling me beyond the point of no return.

"Edward," I gasped in sweet agony, "I don't know how much longer I can take this. I need you, I need you inside me. I need to feel you in me." Edward growled in the back of his throat at my words, turning me back over and in one single moment entering me, completing me. I rose to meet him in a moment of uncontrolled passion, taking him fully into me, like a sword fully sheathed to the hilt. Together we found a tempo that bound our bodies together. Edward was pumping in and out in an divine dance. "Bella...Bella, my God you are exquisite, I just can't get enough," he whispered in my ear. Reaching down he placed his finger on my swollen nub, making all of my nerve endings burn. I couldn't take it any longer. I felt my passion rising, like the hottest fire, clouding my brain.

"Edward, come with me, please. I can't wait any longer." Moving faster and harder then he had before he took me over the edge and spilled himself inside me. Leaning over, he once again he took my lips in a searing kiss, still deep inside me. Panting heavily against his lips, my chest heaving, I was filled with an amazing sense of completeness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wondered how I had become so lucky. of all the places to meat the man of your dreams, mine was in the Alaskan Tundra.

Edward rolled us over onto our sides and wrapped me in his arms, "I have never, in my life, felt this way. I really do think I was meant to find you, and you were meant to be here, with me. I don't know where we are to go from here, but I pray that this is not the last time I get to hold you in my arms, feel you under me. I feel-"

"Edward," I interrupted, "I'm not going anywhere. Like I said before, I've been waiting for you," I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, lost in his eyes for a moment. "I have a lot of making up to do."

He smiled at me, passion still filling his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I've spent so many years waiting for the right man, and now that I've found you, I have a lot of time to make up for."

"I really like the sound of that, but you do know that eventually someone will call the station looking for you and I left word where you are. Once the weather clears..."

"At this moment, I could care less about who's looking for me, or the weather. Make love to me again Edward...I need you."

* * *

Well?? What do you think? It was my FIRST lemon. *Shaking Nervously*


	2. Chapter 2

To my sister of DPS, I love you hard, I mean so hard!! I could not have pulled any of this off without you. I humbly thank you.~C

Disclaimer: S Meyer's owns the characters, I on the other hand own all 4 Twilight Books and the first movie.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day getting to know one another, enjoying each others bodies and languishing in something that seemed lost for so long, that now found, had to be cherished. I couldn't get enough of Edward, his hands roaming, finding all the secret places that made me writhe and melt before him. His mouth was so soft, yet firm and he knew exactly what to do with it. The feelings he invoked inside me when he used it were akin to a frenzied lightning storm full of electricity and current. His body fit me like a glove. And when Edward hovered over me, or beside me, it was as though we were designed for one another. When our bodies were interlocked, entwined, we were in tune with each other.

The next few days were filled with nothing but pure bliss. The thing I loved most about Edward was that it wasn't just about the sex. I mean, sure the sex was amazing, obviously, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, and it was great, but he also wanted to know about the person I was. He was genuine, showed interest and hung onto my words intently. It was a far cry from the other men I had dated in the past. The only thing those men were ultimately worried about, was themselves. They were mostly concerned about getting me into bed and how much they'd have to put up with before 'it' happened. It was refreshing to finally meet someone who was intrigued by me as a person, and not just my body.

"I want to know more about you, tell me about your family, where you grew up, " Edward asked. We were lying on the floor in front of the fire as my head laid atop Edwards bare chest. I was idly running my fingers through his chest hair, enjoying the closeness we had developed over the last few days. I knew eventually it would come to an end but I refused to think about it, wanting to believe that all of this would last forever.

I smiled, thinking of my father. For so long the mention of him made me so sad, but ever since Jake snapped me out of my funk, I only had good thoughts. I made a pact to celebrate his life instead of mourning his death. "Well, my father died almost three years ago," I let out a small sigh, missing him and wishing he could have been around to meet Edward.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He sounded so sincere and it made me want to share my memories with him even more. It solidified what I had already deduced about Edward. He was a stand up guy, that thought of others before himself. It showed so much character. It caused me to wonder why some other woman hadn't scooped him up yet.

"No, Edward, it's okay. I rather enjoy talking about him; I love remembering. I wish you could have met him. My father was the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks, in Washington. He was shot in the line of duty. For several days after he was shot the Dr's had hope, and we actually thought he was going to make it, but infection set in and they just couldn't get it under control. I was there when he died. As sad as it was, it makes me happy that he wasn't alone." I raised my head from Edward's chest and looked up at him, giving him a small smile. Edward remained quiet, letting me say what I needed to. The only other person I had ever talked about this with was Jake. It was so nice to be able to share something as intimate as this, with Edward, "I was able to tell him everything I never got to, no regrets and nothing left unsaid. He passed away knowing he was loved and cherished." A small pool of tears started forming in my eyes at the memory of it, and a single lone tear slid down my cheek. Edward reached up with his free hand and wiped it from my face. Taking a deep breath I continued.

"My father was my inspiration to me for so many reasons. I am who I am because of him. See, my mother left when I was very young so it was just him and I for most of my life. He did his best and I think I turned out the better for it. He was so wonderful. I mean he was the kind of man who would give you the shirt off his back, but not a pushover in any way. He was kind and understanding. He knew that not everyone got dealt the same hand in life, so he did what he could to do his part, to make the world a better place, you know?" Edward just looked at me and smiled. I laid my head back on his chest, feeling the comfort of his heartbeat.

"My father loved to fish. He had friends on the reservation that he went out with most times, but he always asked me to go first. I know he was only doing it out of politeness; I hated fishing. Once, when I was about 8 he took me out. There was a Quileute river system near Forks that he always went to and would always invite Billy and Jake to go with us. I remember it was October or November, it was so cold out on the water, but dad always said it was the best season for salmon fishing. Dad was so excited that I was going and I wanted to make him so proud, but when we got out there and my father baited his hook, I vomited right over the side of the boat." I laughed, remembering. "I never did tell him the real reason I got sick. I let him think that I just wasn't feeling well. From then on out I let him bait all my hooks and I never watched when he did it. Personally I think he was on to me but just never said so."

"He encouraged me to move to Chicago and go to college, saying that he wanted me to expand my horizons, see something new and gain new experiences. He always taught me to strive for the best and never settle for less than I was worth. When I decided to come to Alaska I was looking for something, and for some reason I just knew it was here, and this was where I needed to be. All my friends, especially Jake gave me such a hard time, telling me not to. Jake actually went as far as to tell me to go to Colorado if I wanted snow, but it wasn't that, you know? I needed solitude, a place to think. My father would have encouraged me, told me to go for it and do what I needed to do." I paused, listening to Edward's beating heart for a moment.

Edward stroked my hair away from my face, outlining my features with feather soft touches. I leaned into his caress and smiled again. Speaking in a voice a little louder then a whisper Edward said in an innocent but sarcastic tone. "So, I suppose your slightly stubborn nature came from your father?" I could hear the laughter in his voice and couldn't help but giggle.

"Slightly stubborn? Who said anything about slightly? Slightly is mild compared to what Jake thinks. According to him, I'm a glutton for punishment and my stubborn nature is going to hamper me more then help. He constantly tells me that if I would just open myself up to suggestion and stop being so hard headed that I would be happier. I keep trying to tell him that I'm content with my life and I don't regret any of the decisions I've made. Besides," I said, tracing my finger over his chest, "it got me here, didn't it?"

"Indeed it did. Come up here Bella." Edward placed his hand on my face, beckoning me forward. Hovering over him I leaned down and placed my mouth on his in a searing kiss. His hands wrapped around my body, flat against my back, holding me tight. Between kisses Edward pieced together the next sentence. "And it almost .." Pulling my face back, his gaze met mine, "Luckily, I was here to find you." My heart turned over in response at the tenderness I saw reflected back in his eyes.

I leaned back down, touching his lips, like nothing more then a whisper before scooting back down to lay my head back on his chest. As much as I wanted to continue down that path, I wanted to share more. There was so much_ I_ wanted to know about him. If this was to end when the weather let up then I wanted, no, I needed to leave with a full arsenal of memories.

"Bella," Edward said, whispering into my hair, I moved up, my head fitting perfectly in the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

"Mmmmm?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly _is_ Jake to you?" Mixed feelings surged through me. On one hand I was expecting this question but on the other I wondered why he would ask this if I were eventually leaving. Of course we hadn't really spoken of what were to happen afterwards so I was completely clueless about the future. I just assumed that when the weather cleared I would leave and Edward would go back to his normal life. This didn't sit well with me, as I had searched for so long for Mr. Right and didn't want to give up what I had found. As a matter a fact, I vaguely recalled a conversation we had three days prior about this _not _being a fling, but people made promises all the time in the throes of passion that could easily be discounted later.

"I suppose you could call Jake my best friend. I won't lie and tell you that he feels the same way. As a matter a fact it's quite the opposite for him. I have tried for years to convince him that he and I just wouldn't work, but in a strange sense he can be just as stubborn as I can. Well, at least when it comes to me. To be honest though, as much as I love Jake, it's a very brotherly love and could never be anything more. Jake has always been there for me. He helped me through the toughest time in my life and if it weren't for him I don't think I would have made it. He reminded me of who I was, my purpose and of everything my father taught me to stand for. I honestly don't know what I would do without him." I clenched my jaw to kill the sob threatening in the back of my throat. At times I had a hard time controlling my emotions when I thought about Jake, what he meant to me, how he felt and everything he had done to help me in the roughest of times.

"So, enough about me," I said sitting up and leaning back against the couch. I grabbed a grape from the bowl Edward had brought out earlier and popped it into my mouth. "Tell me about you." I took another grape, reached out and held it to Edward's lips. They parted and he accepted the grape into his mouth, kissing the tip of my finger in the process. Even the feel of his lips on my fingertip had my inner voice screaming for more. A shiver shot through me and the goose bumps on my arms stood out prominently. Grinning, Edward rolled and shifted position so his head was in my lap. As if by instinct I placed my fingers in his hair and started running them through it, loving the texture and smell with every touch.

I held another grape to his mouth watching as he took it in, the way his tongue wrapped around it. I drew in a sharp breath and closed my eyes for a moment trying to get control of myself. _Sweet Jesus Bella, you have turned into a nymphomaniac._ When I opened up my eyes again Edward's mouth was turned in a smile. His green eyes were humorous, seductive even. He lowered his voice, "See something you like Bella?" _Ungh, that mouth, that tongue._ He was going to be my undoing, but by God we were going to finish this conversation.

"I do, and I have grand plans for you later, but right now? Right now I want to know about you." I bent over and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth before sitting up again.

"Okay, we can do this your way, but later," he raised his eyebrows and grinned at me. "Later I have plans for you too." His tone of voice suggested promises of delicious things to come. When we got up this morning Edward went into the bathroom to shower and shave. I very subtly suggested skipping the shaving part, wanting to feel the ruggedness of his face on my skin. He happily complied by backing me up against the bathroom counter and nuzzling into my face and neck, letting his lips ghost over the tender flesh. Needless to say we didn't leave the bathroom for over an hour and that didn't include the proceeding shower. That was an entirely different story though; I could feel my body flush at the memory of it.

Trying to get back into the mode of talking, I looked down at Edward and blurted the first question that came to my head. "So, why in the world, of all places you could come to live, did you choose Alaska? I mean, it's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but the cold, at times it's almost painful."

"To be honest, I came here for much the same reason you did. I never intended to stay, I was just looking for solitude as well, a place to be alone and to unwind so to speak. I'd gotten to a point in my life where things became so overwhelming for me and as much as I was enjoying my successes, as much as they could be a blessing, they were also a hindrance. I felt like I was losing sight of things, my perspective and what I set out for to begin with. I needed to find it again, and I did, here. I'm just fortunate that I have the means to work from my home, freelancing so to speak." What Edward was saying was so completely intriguing, I wanted to ask questions, but I didn't want to intrude or seem like I was trying to be pushy. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask when Edward spoke up.

"Bella, you can ask me anything you want, I'm an open book for you." _My GOD could this man read my mind?_

"I don't want to seem like I'm prying, but I'm curious, what exactly is it that you do?"

"You're not prying Bella, I want you to know what ever you want. I have nothing to hide. As a matter a fact, for the first time in as long as I can remember, I feel comfortable sharing my thoughts and feelings. I want you to know everything; I want you to know me. I have never felt this sort of comfort with another woman before."

I was completely taken aback. This man never ceased to amaze me. I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to tell me he was married, engaged or something. But it never came.

"I'm actually an architect, I have a room in the back of the house that serves as an office, slash work space. I would love to show you some of my drawings if you're interested." He spoke so casually and it surprised me at the comfort level we already had with one another.

"I'd love to- Wait. Edward Cullen, architect..." I began to put two and two together and my heart skipped a beat. I was having a love affair with Edward Cullen, famous architect who had gone recluse about five years ago, only popping up every so often for specific charity functions. My head began to spin, of all the people to run into in the Alaskan Tundra, this was not what I expected . I blinked once, letting the room and Edward come back into focus. He had a panicked look on his face.

Rushing his words, Edward sat up, reaching for me "I should have told you from the beginning, I'm sorry. I never meant to mislead you or pretend to be someone I'm not, it's just that the reaction I get sometimes, well, it can be a little overwhelming and I just wanted to be a normal everyday guy. You have no idea how hard it's been for me. Please don't think I'm grouping you in with anyone else, because I'm not. After five minutes with you, I knew you were nothing like the women I've had to deal with in the past. It was the most amazing feeling to just be able to be me. I really hope this doesn't change anything."

I was still staring at him, stunned. Of course it didn't change anything. His money or fame meant nothing to me; I knew he was _the one_ before he was Edward Cullen, famous architect. His profession couldn't change that. It just amazed me that that I, Bella Swan had finally met a man who, in his own right could hold his own, had a good head on his shoulders and was fantastically hot and a God in bed.

"Of course it doesn't change anything, but you're going to have to give me a moment, it's quite a bit to take in all at once." I paused, just staring him intently for a moment. "I've read articles about you, admired your work for as long as I can remember. What amazes me, is that out of all the places I could have met someone and all the people I could have met, it was here and It was you. And now look at me, sitting here, wrapped in your arms." I sat in silence again for a couple minutes before continuing. "When you found me, I had no idea who you were, I just had a feeling that you were special, that what happened to me was meant to be, that this," I pointed to him and myself, " was not a mistake. Do you really think finding out about your profession, who you are, is going to change all of that?" I brushed my hand down his cheek, rubbing the scruff he had refrained from shaving, just for me.

"Bella, I-"

"Look," I said interrupting, "I understand more than most, what it feels like to lose yourself, to need the solitude and seek what you're looking for. I have been searching years for the missing piece, the part of me that I felt wasn't right, or incomplete. Do you understand?" With all the tenderness I could convey, I looked at Edward, willing him to understand what I was saying.

Taking my hand he held it in his, cupping it to his face and then moving it down, to place a kiss on my palm. "I understand more than you know. I'm so grateful for you, for finding you, meeting you, sharing something so special with you. I don't know how we're going to work this all out, but come hell or high water, we will. I'm not about to give up the most precious person I have ever found." The tenderness in his voice and the look in his eyes was completely overwhelming. A tear trickled down my cheek and landed on the hand Edward had resting on my leg.

"Dry your eyes, love. This is good, as a matter a fact this is great." Smiling he pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"You wanted to know more about me?" I nodded, sniffing, reining in the last bit of tears. "My father, Carlisle Cullen, actually inspired me to become an architect. He's retired now, but when I was growing up he owned his own firm. I was an intern there every summer through college and when I graduated it was my first real job." He backed up out of my arms and turned to lean back against the couch, settling me into his body. "He taught me everything he knows. Pushed me to be the best; better then the best. I remember getting so much shit from him and he never held back. I think it made me work harder, and want to do better."

"I drew up my first set of plans when I was 19 years old. I was just playing around, experimenting I guess you could say. I wanted to create something grand. It took me months to get it just right. When I showed my father he barley gave it a glance, rolled them up and put them away. At the time I was devastated, but a few years ago, after my 27th birthday he pulled them back out and told me he had bought some land just north of Chicago in Highland Park, and was building a house there. The house I drew. He told me the reason he never acknowledged what I had done before is because although he thought I had potential, he wanted me to work harder, to do better. If he had told me what he really thought, he feared it would have gone to my head. He said I needed to go through the paces, just like everyone else. That was the single best thing he had ever done for me."

I lifted my head off of the shoulder I had it resting on and leaned back, looking at Edward, smiling warmly. "It sounds like you and your father are very close."

"We are." With his long beautiful fingers; he swept away the hair that was stuck to my cheek, tucking it behind my ear. "The distance hasn't been very easy on him, but he's accepted that I need my space."

Cocking my head to the side, I peered at him, wondering. "If you don't mind me asking, why _did_ you leave? I mean besides you needing space and solitude." If I still had my father I would be as close to him as I could be. I realized that Edward had a different relationship with his family and circumstances were different, but he was successful and could do anything he wanted, so why leave, why here?

"The first couple years after I graduated I worked for my father's firm. It was fast paced and challenging. I loved it, but I wanted more. I wanted to do more than just create what others wanted. I wanted to do something of my own, to make a mark so to speak. Not just houses or the like, but sky scrapers, music halls, anything thing that would allow me to be as imaginative and creative as I wanted to be. So I saved everything I could, I invested in some high risk short term funds that fortunately paid off and it allowed me to have a nice cushion to start my own freelance firm. It wasn't easy finding clients with minds as open and willing as mine, but eventually they came. One person told another who told another and before I knew it I had quite a client base and a tremendous waiting list. Personally, I think my father called in a few favors, not that he'd ever admit it. Regardless, I was living the dream, doing what I wanted. I became recognized in the community, then the state and then, well everywhere. Suddenly everyone wanted something, a cookie cutter look alike of what I had already done. They wanted me to mass-produce. It's _not,_ and will certainly never be, who I am. By then, it simply got to a point that it all overwhelmed me. So, here I am. I do freelance from here; if anyone needs to meet with me I fly out and meet them. The rest I do by computer or phone. Technology is amazing, well, it is when you don't have snow storms that knock everything out for 50 miles."

Understanding, maybe not quite in his way, but understanding nonetheless his need to have space and keep his talent his own, I began to lose hope. There was no way this man was going to make a move for me, Bella Swan, the woman in the snow that he'd known for all of what? Three days? Taking a leap of faith I asked the one question that would tell me if this was the start of a relationship that was meant to move on before it even started. "Do you think you'll ever go back? I mean, like, to Chicago or somewhere and start things back up?" Unintentionally I was gripping my hands together, waiting for the answer I knew would ultimately break my heart.

"Actually, the last couple months I have been thinking about it, and I've spoken to my father about checking into some things for me. I've really been up in the air about it lately, needing a deciding factor, another reason." Edward paused, "Bella, stop wringing your hands together and look at me." He placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my face to look directly at him. "I needed another reason, and unless I'm completely misunderstanding things right now, I believe I've found it." The emotion playing on his face took my breath away. He was serious.

My heart started racing and I was flooded with so many emotions all at once, relief, excitement, joy and hope. I let go of my hands and gripped them around him with all my might. "Ohmigod, I thought, I was so sure, I-I just knew I was going to lose you."

"Never Bella, never." Edward squeezed me tight before pulling back and placing soft kisses across my face, starting at my ear and ending at the corner of my mouth. "I wasn't lying when I told you I've been waiting for you and I'm not about to let you go now." My emotions whirled and skidded as his lips parted into mine in a soul-reaching kiss. Lifting his hands up he cradled my face as his tongue traced the fullness of my bottom lip, sending shivers of desire coursing through me. My lips parted and his tongue thrust in with an urgency that was not present before. His hands began to roam toward the bottom of my shirt setting my nerve endings on fire at the prospect of would surely happen next. I vaguely heard talking in the background, but my desire for him over rode everything, my body began to vibrate with liquid fire and Edward couldn't get the shirt I was wearing off me fast enough. I needed to feel his skin against my own; I needed the electricity, the friction of our bodies.

Faintly I heard more voices in the background, they were full of static, blurred out, to me it was just background noise. That is until I thought I heard my name. The HAM radio! Edward felt me stiffen and pulled back, "Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was evident.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Bella?"

"My name, I swear I just heard it on the radio. Listen." We both stilled, listening intently for someone to repeat my name through the static.

_"Anchorage Base, calling EC1, Anchorage Base, calling EC1. Do you copy?"_

"It's the police department," Edward said, sounding a bit disappointed. "I'm EC1. I wonder if someone was finally able to get through with your message."

I picked Edward's shirt up off the floor and put my arms in the sleeves, not bothering to button it back up. We got up and walked over to the desk against the far wall where the radio was housed. Edward pressed down on the microphone button and responded.

_"Anchorage Base, this is EC1, I copy."_

A friendly voice responded,_ "Hey Edward, how it going out there?"_

Edward looked at me and grinned, I knew exactly what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same thing._ "Doing great Peter, just trying to ride out the storm. Last I heard the worst of it will have blown over by tomorrow."_

Edward let go of the microphone button and waited for a reply. After about ten seconds we heard Peter respond:

"_Yeah, that's the report we are getting too. Say, you know that woman you called __in about a few__ days ago? Well someone called in about her really flipping out. Said they got a call from her cell about three days ago, sounded like she was in trouble__."_

I looked at Edward, panic in my eyes. What must Jake have been thinking this whole time? That I was dead? Edward sensing my distress grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"_Well, she's still here Peter and she's safe and sound. The wind is to high to try to get her back to her cabin just yet so she has been riding out the storm here with me." _

"_Oh, no I wasn't questioning you Edward, just letting you know what was going on. Anyway, we let him know she was safe and was unable to get through to him because of the storm. He did ask us to relay a message to her though."_

Edward motioned for me to take the microphone.

"_Peter, I'm going to put Bella on, hang on a second."_

I leaned over the microphone, feeling a little unsure what to say. Pressing the button to speak I said the only thing I knew would make sense.

"_Hello, this is Bella Swan."_

After a brief pause Peter replied, _"Hi there Bella, hope all's going well out there and __that our Edward is not causing__ you too much grief."_

I breathed a sigh of relief; he wasn't _just_ friendly to the locals. With a grin on my face, I winked at Edward, my nervousness completely dissipated.

"_Oh, I suppose you could say he's been a good host. He hasn't threatened to put me back outside yet."_

Edward grinned, coming up behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist, kissing the back of my neck. I heard laughter coming from the radio. They had obviously found my statement funny.

"_Well that's good to hear Ms. Swan. I do have a message for you. Someone by the name of Jake called in very worried. I relayed to him that you were okay and that the storm would be passing in another day or so and you would be able to call him. He was very insistent though that he see you. He asked me to tell you that he booked a flight out today to Anchorage and should be here in the morning."_

I was completely stunned, once Jake found out I was okay he should have waited it out and let me call him. I mean it wasn't like I didn't leave a message for him; he had to know by that that I was okay. Why did he always think I needed rescuing?

On the other hand, this was one way to get the whole Edward, Jake confrontation out of the way. Because if I knew Jake as well as I thought I did, once he found out what was going on here, he was going to blow a rod and things were not going to be pretty. At least with Edward I would have backup, reinforcement so to speak.

"_Thanks for the message Peter, and thanks for letting him know I'm alright."_

_"Any time Bella. Ya'll have a great day and we'll see you when the storm passes."_

I turned around to face Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So, are you ready for the storm? It's not going to be pretty." Angry Jake was never pretty.

"Bella love?" Edward smiled, warmly.

"Yes Edward?"

"Bring on the rain."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to antipyro and the Myzterious Mazter Mind for their mad skills!!! You make me think and love it.

It all belongs to SM

* * *

BPOV

"Edward, I really appreciate you doing this, you know you don't have to." I silently reached over across the console of Edward's Land Rover and placed my hand on his leg. Edward immediately covered my hand with his, smiling and giving it a slight squeeze.

"I know, but thank you for indulging me. Since the storm let up I find I've been feeling a bit selfish and I, well, I just couldn't stand the thought of me being away from you. For some reason I feel like you're going to disappear."

"Edward," I said softly, "I'm just going to meet Jake, I'm not going anywhere." I felt the onslaught of emotion flood my senses even thinking that Edward and I would never see each other again. Ever since meeting Edward, an entirely new world had opened up for me, one of so many more possibilities, and they all centered upon on this one man. The feelings came out in my voice, "You don't know how long I've waited for you. Even thinking about losing..." My voice faltered as I brought our linked hands up to my lips and placed a kiss at the top of Edward's hand and nuzzled my face into it.

"Yes Bella, I think I do and I promise everything is going to be fine. We're going to get this all figured out."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "You're absolutely right. I guess Jake just has me a little over the deep end right now. To be honest, I'm a little pissed that he actually felt the need to fly all the way out here. I know he may think it's being supportive, but I call it suffocating and un-trusting. As if he thinks I can't take care of myself. I mean really, it's just like him to always come to the rescue. With my father, that was one thing, but lately it's everything. I can't even take a vacation alone."

"I understand why you would feel that way, but look at it from his perspective. You said you called him, right before I found you right?"

"Yes, I did." I could see where this was going and it seemed like Edward was trying to be an understanding person, looking at a situation from every angle. That's probably why he was such a great architect.

"What's the last thing you said to him?"

I paused before answering. "I said, 'Jake, I'm sorry'."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I mean if I said anything else, I don't remember."

"Well, if that were me on the other end of the phone and those were the last words I heard from you, I'd be out on the next available flight as well. Bella, you left him on the other end of the line probably thinking the worst, any guy would react to that."

I let go of his hand and crossed my arms, thinking.

Edward let out a laugh, "Oh, so I _do_ get to see a bit of the stubborn side huh?"

"I suppose you do." He was right, and I knew it but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"You know you're beautiful when you're angry."

I turned my head toward Edward, cocking it to the side. "Now how can I stay angry when you say stuff like that?"

"It's my job now to keep you happy, and you _are_ beautiful." He reached over and untangled my arms, taking my hand once again in his and resting it on his lap. "Bella, don't worry about Jake, it'll be fine." He kept the smile plastered on his face; he was such an optimist. I could take some lessons from him.

"Eventually I'm sure it will be, but you have _no_ idea how Jake is. He's already going to be upset enough over you finding me in the snow. I'm going to get a big fat 'I told you so'. And you? I can promise you this; when he finds out I wasn't _just_ a guest in your home, well, I'm sure he'll try to commit me. I'm sure he'd find some way to explain why my situation with you makes no sense and that it was another 'hair brained' idea on my part. Just wait Edward, you'll see."

EPOV

We arrived at Ted Stevens Anchorage Airport and made our way over to the C baggage claim area about 20 minutes before Jake's flight arrival.

The airport was not overly large and on any given day traffic would be fairly sparse, but on this particular day there was an overabundance of people here. I could only assume it was because the storm had subsided and like Jake, people were finally able to get in.

We sat in the uncomfortable chairs hand in hand, silently waiting. I could feel the tension and nervousness coming off Bella in waves. It was as if she was waiting for a confrontation by an angry parent and knew what the consequences of her actions would be. Except she was not a child and Jake was no angry parent.

"Bella", I squeezed her hand looking at her. "Would it be easier for you if I went and grabbed a cup of coffee? We can always tell Jake another day, in a different way perhaps?"

"No, of course not. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I think it's because I know what he's going to say and I know I'm not going to like it. But I also know, no matter what I say to him it's going to hurt and he's going to be angry."

"But he's your friend Bella, won't he just be happy that you're safe?"

"Sure he will be, but you just...you have to understand Jake. Even before my father's death he's had this odd sense of responsibility when it comes to me. This need to protect me and take care of me. To be honest, I don't know how we've remained friends for as long as we have. We're complete opposites and his need to protect me, and my stubbornness do not go hand in hand. As a matter of fact I think we squabble and fight more than anything. But he's always been there."

"It's my fault really. I should have stood up for myself a long time ago, I never should have let it get this far. I am a grown woman after all and I've been on my own for quite some time now. I had a wonderful father; I don't need another."

There was a sense of renewed strength in the words Bella had just spoken. As if she had just given herself the pep talk she needed to face Jake, no matter what lay ahead.

"I sense you're feeling a bit better about things now?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Bella sat up a little straighter, with more resolve in her voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but why exactly are you thanking me?"

"For listening, for being here. For just being…"

I unclasped our hands and placed my arm around Bella, snuggling her closer to me. She nuzzled her face into my shoulder and chest and I heard her breathe in deeply. Suddenly, I felt her tense and her head turned. Following her line of sight I saw a man walking our way very determinedly. Bella sat up straighter and slowly stood walking toward whom I could only assume was Jake.

He was at least 6'2 with russet skin, short black hair and dark angry eyes. His build was muscular and judging from a man's point of view, I briefly wondered why Bella wasn't physically attracted to him. He wasn't a bad looking man at all. Maybe it was the demanding overbearing personality she had described that turned her off.

I watched him wrap his arms around her in a hug, lifting her off the ground as he did so. He was sweeping the hair back from her face in a caring gesture when his head snapped up and he looked over in my direction. The happy look on his face was suddenly glaring daggers. Looking back at Bella, they spoke animatedly for a moment before he grabbed her hand and they started walking my way.

It was blatantly obvious to me that he was staking some sort of claim by being so familiar with Bella and he wanted me to know to keep my hands off. I stood as they got nearer. Bella looked at me with a panicked expression on her face. I stepped forward, holding out my hand to Jake and with a friendly smile on my face, I introduced myself.

"You must be Jake...I'm Edward Cullen. Bella has told me so much about you." Jake stared at my hand and then glanced back up at me before shaking my hand. I could feel him mentally sizing me up and I didn't like it one bit.

"So, you're the_ local_ Bella told me she met up here huh?" The disdain in his voice was evident, he was judging me before he even got a chance to know me. I tried to put myself in his shoes, think like he would if the situation were in reverse but I couldn't. I just didn't have that kind of attitude in me.

"I guess so, yes. That would be me. It's really nice to finally meet you." I kept my voice polite, cordial, not wanting to do any more damage for Bella's sake. Bella was right, Jake was not taking this well at all. I wondered how she was going to handle it.

"Jake," Bella spoke up with a forced smile on her face as she unravelled her hand from his and moved to my side wrapping her hand around my arm in a supporting gesture. "Edward is the one that saved me. He found me outside in the snow after he heard me calling you over his radio."

"What do you mean he heard you calling me?"

"Edward has one of those old fashioned radios that pick up stray frequencies sometimes. His luckily picked up mine when I called you." Bella looked up at me and smiled warmly. Gone was the forced smile from before.

"So, if he found you, where did he take you? I was under the impression some search party found you during the storm."

"There was no search party Jake, Edward took me home, to his house. I was unconscious and freezing to death, the storm was so bad no one could get through, no one expected it at ths time a year. I've only been back to my cabin to get my stuff and that was after the storm let up this morning."

"Excuse me? You mean to tell me that you've been shacking up with this guy for days?? He could be an axe murderer for all you know! Bella, what in the hell is wrong with you? You have more sense than this. My GOD! I'm glad I'm here now. Someone apparently has to be here to keep you in check with all the crazy ideas you seem to have running through your head. I knew coming to Alaska was a bad idea."

"Bad idea? Jake, coming to Alaska was the best decision I've ever made and meeting Edward was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're out of your mind Bella, you must have cabin fever or something. Did you have a doctor check you out?" He was sneering, trying to show his dominance over her and I couldn't stand the way he was speaking to her. It was inexcusable and he had no right. She didn't belong to him. She belonged only to herself.

"Jake, I realize you don't know me-"

"You're damn right I don't know you, and in a week's time, there's no way Bella does either so I would appreciate it if you would butt out. This is none of your business", Jake interrupted.

"On the contrary, I believe it is-"

"Cullen, BACK OFF," Jake bellowed.

"Jake, please stop it! You're causing a scene. Could you please lower your voice?" Bella was whispering to him and we were beginning to attract attention.

"No, I won't. Where's your stuff Bella? We're getting the next flight out of here."

Raising her voice to an even tone Bella firmly stated, "_You_ are, but I'm not. I still have 6 days left of my vacation and I intend to spend it here."

"You're actually going to stay, after everything that happened? You really _are_ out of your mind."

"I'm not out of my mind at all," Bella, hissed, "as a matter a fact, my mind has never been clearer. I'm staying Jake."

"Fine, stay, but then I'm staying with you."

"No, you're not. I want you to leave Jake. I'm perfectly safe here with Edward. I don't need you here."

"You're actually going to do it aren't you? Your father would roll over in his grave if he knew what you were doing."

Bella tensed and shook herself loose from me. Before I knew what was happening she had taken a step forward and slapped Jake across the face. It was as if at that very moment everyone in the baggage claim area had decided to stop speaking at once. All you could hear was the sound of Bella's hand meeting Jake's cheek and echoing in the silence. Jake reached up and covered his reddened cheek, his eyes wide in disbelief. Breaking the deafening silence, the sound Bella spoke from her mouth was one I hoped I would never have emitted toward me. It was low, fierce and angry. "Jake, don't you ever, and I mean EVER say anything like that to me again. You have no place and you have no right. YOU are not my guardian, ONLY my friend, and you are over stepping. I have put up with a lot over the past few years because I knew how much I meant to you but it's not going to happen any more. I want you to leave NOW." Bella squeezed my hand and looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Edward, I do believe we did what we came to do. Can we leave now please?"

"Absolutely", I answered back softly and without another word I wrapped my arm around her turning her into me and we walked out of the airport.

When we reached the car, I walked Bella to her side, opening the door and helping her in. I squatted down, making myself eye level with her. Tears were streaming down her face and I could tell she was trying to hold them in. I reached over pulling her to me and wrapping her in my arms. This was the downside of not knowing a lot about her yet. As much as she had told me in the last several days about Jake and her family, I was still unsure of the bond or overall relationship they shared. I was at a complete loss for words. All I could do was hold her, murmuring that it would be okay. It hurt me that she was hurting and all I wanted to do was take away the pain and make her feel better. She needed to be cherished and loved, not abused and made to feel like a failure. She deserved so much more than that. I knew she must have been feeling completely overwhelmed. The one person in the world that was supposed to care for her had virtually alienated her and made her feel like an irresponsible child. To make matters worse he brought her father into it which told me so much. Jake was more worried about getting Bella to do what he wanted than he was about her happiness. Granted, she and I meeting and the circumstances we ended up in were a little hard to swallow, but Bella _was_ a responsible adult, capable of making her own decisions. Moreover, if Bella's over analyzing past and stubborn nature were any indicator, Jake should have been feeling better about our relationship, not worse.

I held Bella until her tears subsided. Reaching down she pulled a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes and cheeks. The redness in her eyes and cheeks only made her look sweeter, more vulnerable. I brushed my hand over her cheek and kissed her forehead, wanting her to know I was there and supporting her. Bella gave me a small smile and let out a deep breath.

"I guess I should have been expecting that, well not the part about my father, but his reaction. I just can't believe that he would stoop so low as to actually say something like that to me." Bella licked her lips and shook her head, "That's a deal breaker Edward. Even in anger, something like that shouldn't be said and Jake knows it. He knows more than anyone how that would make me feel. I don't want to throw away years of friendship but I refuse to let him treat me this way. If I'm being honest, he's been treating me like a child that can't make her own decisions or be trusted for years. It's time that it stopped."

"Bella, I don't mean to play devil's advocate here but, no matter what you decide I'm behind you all the way but you don't have to throw away anything. Just let him know how you feel. Lay it all out there on the line for him and tell him the consequences of his actions if it continues to happen. If he really is your friend as he claims to be, then he'll do what needs to be done to retain your friendship. In addition, if he doesn't, well I would think he wasn't even worth it to begin with and maybe you're better off. Bella, you have a good head on your shoulders, you're smart, funny, loyal and a wonderful friend, not to mention beautiful. Besides all that, you're also a responsible adult, perfectly capable of making her own decisions. It's not like you're 18 and fresh out of high school still trying to make your way. Let him know that, he may be much more receptive than you think."

"Where did you come from and where have you been?" Bella's eyebrows knitted together in contemplation. "I have never met another man with as much compassion for another as you've shown just in the last five minutes. It amazes me that you know exactly what to say to calm me down when all I wanted to do was scream."

"I really didn't know what to say, I just...see you, that's all. I see what's deep down, and not just what's on the surface. You're not a flighty, irresponsible adult. Just in the last few days that I've known you I can tell all that. It's not hard to see. Maybe Jake is just looking for the wrong thing. Maybe he's so focused on other things that he doesn't pay attention to what's right in front of his eyes."

"I don't know, and at this point in time, I really don't care... So! I have a week left here and I don't want to spend it thinking about Jake and what an ass he is. It's time for a subject change. What's the plan for the rest of the day? Are we going back to the cabin?"

"Eventually yes, but I kind of had something else in mind. Do you mind taking a side trip first?"

"No, not at all, lead the way." Bella smiled, the tears finally dissipating from her eyes and the redness fading.

I slid into the driver seat and started the ignition. Pulling out of the parking garage I turned heading south. Bella and I had been cooped up for days and I wanted to show her the wonders of Alaska, which were also some of my favorite places. With the snow chains on my tires it would be easy enough to make our way to the destination I had in mind. I turned on the radio to a local pop station and we settled into an easy silence, holding hands as I drove. As Our hands rested on Bella's leg, I began to draw lazy circles over the fabric of her jeans with my thumb. She brought our joined hands up to her lips and kissed the top of mine.

I blew a short breath out of my nose and lifted the right side of my mouth in a grin.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No, on the contrary you seem to do everything right."

"Oh, please don't say that. I'm far from perfect. As a matter a fact, I'm sure I'm due for a screw up." Bella gave me a grimace and raised her brows.

"I doubt that, and even if you did it would be okay. I know we aren't perfect and I certainly don't expect you to be. However, I do think you're perfect for me. That counts for something right?"

Softly Bella spoke, "Yeah, it does count for something. Thank you Edward."

"For what?"

"For just...being. That's all. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I got lost in that snow, even if it meant risking it all and I 'm so grateful it was you that found me. I hope I'm not being too forward thinking when I say this, but, I think you were meant to be part of my life and I think you were meant to save more than just me, physically."

"Bella," This time it was I who brought our clasped hands to my lips for a lingering kiss. "You're not being too forward thinking at all. I feel the same way. I meant it when I said I was waiting for you."

Bella took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Unbuckling her seat belt she leaned over and placed her had on my cheek cupping my face, she placed a kiss along my jaw line, moving lower and leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, the warmth of her breath lingering there. Leaning back over she buckled back in. "Thank you Edward".

"Bella, you don't need to ever thank me for that. It's the way I feel." We settled back down for the rest of the drive, chatting and listening to music.

We reached our destination a little less than two hours later. I got out of the car and went around opening Bella's door. When she got out of the car and looked up, I could hear her sucking in a deep breath. The look on her face and awe in her tone was evident.

"Edward, it's so beautiful. What is this place?"

"_This_ is one of my favorite places. I come here when I need to think, and reflect. It's called the Portage Glacier. It's quite something isn't it?"

Bella turned to me with a puzzled look on her face. "Edward, why is the ice blue? Is that normal?"

I smiled; Bella really was quite inquisitive, asking the perfect questions. "Actually, it's not really blue. Glaciers often appear that way because the ice absorbs all other colors except blue; which is reflected off the water. Did you know that almost ninety percent of an iceberg is below water? Only about ten percent shows above water."

"Really? So you're like the glacier expert now that you've become a native?" There was a distinct teasing tone in Bella's voice and it warmed my heart that I was able to help put it there.

Sticking my hands in my pockets, I rocked back on my heels and gave Bella a sideways grin. "As a matter a fact, I do consider myself somewhat of an expert although I wouldn't call myself a native exactly." Bella walked toward me and with her gloved hands, grabbed the lapels of my jacket, pulled herself up on her toes and gave me a soft, warm kiss.

"Edward, this really is quite beautiful."

"I wanted to share this with you for two reasons. First, I couldn't stand that you were so upset, even in the car on the way here, I could tell you were trying to force yourself into a better mood. I don't want you ever to do that. You can always feel free to express yourself with me no matter how you feel. I…I wanted to try to make you feel better though, and this place", I paused looking around me, "this place always brings wonder and gives me hope. I wanted that for you too. I don't know you well enough yet to know how to help you, but I want to learn. I don't know what to say but I want to be able to talk to you. So, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that this was a good start."

"It was a perfect start and it did work. It made me forget, and it made me realize that there is so much out here that is bigger than us all."

I leaned down, resting my forehead on hers; her skin was cold where the hat didn't reach. I wanted to warm her, wrap her in my arms and never let go.

"You said there were two reasons, what's the other?"

Leaning back I gave Bella a wide smile. "I spoke to my father while you were in the shower this morning."

"Oh! You were able to get through to him, I'm so glad."

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to talk to him alone first before I spoke to you."

Bella looked puzzled, "I don't understand".

"I'm getting to that, don't worry. Like I said, I spoke with my father this morning- about moving back to Chicago." Bella's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed without a single sound coming out. She was stunned, I was sure by the quickness of my decision. I could tell no matter what we spoke of before, that there had still been lingering doubts in her head, and I wanted them dispelled. This woman had bewitched me and stolen my heart. I had the means to do whatever I wanted, so what was the harm in taking the leap? My father was over the moon about my decision so my reasons for doing this were of no consequence to him.

Hesitantly Bella spoke, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "So, when exactly do you think you will be making this move?"

"I was hoping you would ask that, the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned. I'm keeping the house; this is where it all started, for me and for us. We need a place to come back to. So really all I need to do is tie up loose ends, pack my stuff and find a place in Chicago, preferably near you," I grinned. The thought of Bella being permanently near me made me swell inside. I had not felt like this since, well since ever.

Bella was motionless, silently staring at me; I dreaded her reaction. "Bella, please tell me you're okay with this. I didn't read into us wrong did I? Oh God, I did, didn't I? I just thought because of the talk we had and what we said-"

Bella shook out of her disbelief, "No! Oh my God, no, Edward," There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I was just a bit shocked for a moment, that's all. It still amazes me that a little over a week ago I was coming here to unwind, seek solitude and look for answers. What I found was you and it was so much more than what I was looking for. I keep waiting to wake up from this dream Edward, for someone to shake me and tell me to snap out of it. If this is all a dream..."

"Bella, this is real, I am real and we are real." I brushed my hand over her hair and pulled her to me leaning in for a searing kiss that left me wanting so much more. We pulled back, her breath lingering with mine still and I could taste her on my lips. I had never needed another woman more; it was a burning need. I raked my teeth over my bottom lip and closed my eyes breathing deeply, trying to get a hold of myself.

After a moment I spoke, "We have both been waiting, feeling like something was missing right?" Silently, Bella shook her head yes.

"Who's to say that we", I pointed to her and me, "are not what the other has been waiting for, and don't we deserve a shot to figure it out?"

The smile that covered Bella's face reached all the way into her eyes, "Yes, we do."

"Well then?" I questioned.

"Let's get packing; I can't wait to get you home."

* * *

Drop me a line it never hurts to let me know what you think.

MB


End file.
